Crees en las casualidades?
by T. Swan
Summary: Un encuentro casual en un dia normal. Bella no imagino ver en ese sitio al chico mas hermoso que se pudiera imaginar, pero volvera a verlo alguna vez? El destino esta marcado o todo lo que pasa en sus vidas es casualidad?
1. Capitulo 1

**Crees en las casualidades?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de S. Meyer.**

**Es mi primer fic, espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo I**

Yo y mi bocota!

Claro! Era de esperarse, cuando alguien trata de ser amable los demás se aprovechan; y eso fue lo que me pasó justo ese día. Debí decírmelo a mi misma únicamente cuando decidí que debía hacer una visita rápida al banco. Pero claro, tenia que pronunciar las palabras en voz alta:

-Necesitas algo? Voy al banco."

Inmediatamente y como por arte de magia, 4 o 5 manos se extendieron hacia mi con una variedad inimaginable de papeles y libretas bancarias y un sin número de peticiones, retiros, transferencias, pagos, todas pronunciadas casi al mismo tiempo. Fue muy tarde para retractarme, ahora debía perder el triple de tiempo con estas transacciones ajenas. Bueno, el cielo me recompensará algún día por esta buena acción, ja!

Y en eso estaba, repasando mentalmente cada uno de los movimientos que debería realizar en la ventanilla mientras caminaba por la acera a toda velocidad, intentando no caer por culpa de mis tacones. De haber sospechado que me tocaría hacer esta diligencia, hubiera salido de casa vistiendo mis zapatillas favoritas, cómodas aunque no muy elegantes.

Un poco mas y estaré en la agencia, que alivio. No me simpatizaba la idea de tomar mas tiempo en esto teniendo tanto que hacer en la oficina.

Apreté mi bolso un poco más bajo mi brazo mientras daba la ultima corrida entusiasmada por la cercanía a mi destino. Casi quedé petrificada cuando me percaté de la enorme cola que estaba formada dentro. Dios! Esto me tomará toda la tarde.

Resignada me coloqué al final de la cola. Estaba ansiosa, no dejaba de puntear con mi zapato. Sentía un poco de calor, después de todo, mi oficina no estaba tan cerca y la prisa por acabar con esto me había hecho andar un poco mas aprisa de lo normal; quise quitarme la chaqueta un momento pero desistí de mi idea, luego seria mas complicado tener mi brazo ocupado mientras intentaba entregar todos los documentos al cajero. Bien.

La cola avanzaba lentamente. El silencio dentro se interrumpía solo por el tic-tac del enorme reloj metálico que colgaba de la pared. No podía mantener mi vista fija en nada, mientras los minutos corrían y la cola parecía eterna.

No me había percatado que detrás de mí, habían ahora mas personas, pude observar al último con una mirada rápida, un chico delgado que recién había entrado. Volví mi vista al frente esperando que hubiera una persona menos.

Por fin, ya iba a tocar mi turno, faltaban 3 personas mas y saldría de este suplicio. Momento indicado para preparar los documentos, pensé. Deslicé el asa de mi bolso para extraer todo lo que iba a necesitar, pero claro, junto con todos los papeles salieron directamente hacia el piso, parte del desorden que siempre mantenía dentro; facturas, recibos de pago, notas... no ayudaba tampoco el hecho de que justo ese día (si, vaya casualidad!) me hubieran entregado mis nuevas tarjetas de presentación y, como no, hubiera optado por guardarlas en mi bolso en lugar de dejarlas sobre mi escritorio; a veces me preguntaba si me iría mejor si hiciera todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, tal vez así la mala suerte no me acosara tan implacablemente. En fin, todas estas cosas cayeron desparramadas a mis pies. Di un suspiro de frustración.

Torpe! Torpe! Torpe!

Era demasiado pedir, moverme sin crear un caos.

Me dispuse a recoger el desastre que tenia en el piso cuando una mano masculina y pálida bajó al mismo tiempo que la mía para coger algunas de las cosas. Alcé la vista y me encontré con la imagen mas maravillosa que pudiera siquiera imaginar.

Sus ojos dorados me atraparon, puedo jurar que me quedé con la boca abierta, incapaz de reaccionar. Cuando por fin me di cuenta que el sujeto en cuestión podría pensar que estaba enfrente de una loca, reaccioné parpadeando un par de veces. Me pasé la mano por la frente, estaba comenzando a sudar. No puedo creer que a estas alturas, me ponga nerviosa como una colegiala al ver a un hombre atractivo.

Bueno, la verdad decir atractivo es quedarse corta, muy corta. Este hombre era un sueño... que digo un sueño, una fantasía! Se podia decir que era una deidad. La suerte debía estar jugandome una broma, como puede existir semejante belleza y estar justo frente a mi? justo en el momento en que, como era mi costumbre, estaba siendo víctima de mis torpezas.

El sonrío tímidamente y comenzó a recoger los papeles del piso. Mientras yo me le quedaba viendo como una boba.

Suficiente, Bella!

Reacciona!

Cuando al fin me di cuenta de la situación, bajé la vista para observar mis pertenencias en el suelo, y sentí inmediatamente como mis mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse, solo rogaba que por esta vez, solo por esta vez! Mi cara no estuviera roja por la vergüenza.

El volvió a darme una mirada rápida, sonrió levemente y me extendió lo que había recogido. Esas manos masculinas eran increíbles. Después de eso me atreví a ver un poco mas allá, pese a que llevaba un abrigo, se notaba que este hombre tenia un cuerpo de los dioses, y como no, si seguramente era producto de mi imaginación, y mi imaginación podría llegar muy lejos, no por nada, trabajaba yo en una agencia de publicidad, en la cual tenia mucho éxito.

Atiné a tomar las cosas que el me ofrecía y exclamé un tímido "gracias" al tiempo en que ambos nos incorporábamos.

-"No hay de qué".

Bendito! Si hasta su voz era imposiblemente seductora!

Estimé poco conveniente voltear a verle después del incidente, me sentía tan cohibida. Nerviosamente miraba a un lado y a otro, nunca hacia atrás, pero podía sentir se presencia. Inconscientemente… bueno, no tan inconsciente en realidad, comencé a jugar con mi cabello, al menos esa era una forma válida de coqueteo, además, siempre consideré mi cabello como la mejor de mis pocas cualidades físicas.

Me di cuenta que yo no era la única que había reparado en ese extraño, hasta podría apostar que las chicas que estaban atendiendo en las cajas estaban rogando al cielo por que fueran ellas las afortunadas que tuvieran que atender a este cliente.

Mi turno llegó por fin. Avancé hasta el cajero y entregué todo lo necesario, indicándole que debía hacer con cada uno de los documentos.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, me volteé disimuladamente para saber si mi extraño seguía en la cola; no, el ahora avanzaba hacia la chica que estaba libre; la vi ponerse nerviosa y sonreírle descaradamente. El le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente.

Esta tipa es una coqueta!!! Como se atreve?

Alto allí! Si yo fuera ella también haría lo mismo, aprovecharía la oportunidad, no todos los días se tiene enfrente a un hombre de esta naturaleza.

El chico frente a mi seguía tecleando y escribiendo; no estaba poniéndole atención en absoluto, estaba mas pendiente de lo que mi ángel estaba haciendo. Volteé a verlo para darme cuenta que justamente el miraba en mi dirección, pero la chica le ofrecía en ese momento una hoja que requería su firma. Me estaba viendo a MI? Y ahora como podría saberlo? Que chica mas inoportuna!!

De pronto me asaltó un pensamiento revelador, y era el hecho de que una vez que concluyera su transacción no volvería a verlo. Increíblemente esa verdad me dolió; pero y qué? Aun si fuera uno de mis clientes, seguramente, el tendría a un millón de mujeres a sus pies, o quizás el era un hombre felizmente casado o comprometido, quien sabe. Así que me conformé con admirarlo ahora mientras podía.

Vi como la chica le entregaba sus documentos y le volvía a ofrecer una sonrisa. El le sonrío y volvió a verme antes de retirarse de la caja, no sin antes inclinar su cabeza como deferencia hacia mi. Wow! Eso era mas de lo que yo podía esperar! Mi corazón palpitó a mil. Que hice yo? Nada!! Patético! Su gesto me tomó tan desprevenida que no atiné ni siquiera a sonreírle.

Soy una tonta!

Me consoló el hecho de pensar que seguramente el estaba mas que acostumbrado a que todas las feminas reaccionaran de esa manera ante el. Digo, el tiene que ser completamente consciente de su físico, de su actitud, de todo él, de que estaba mas cerca de ser un dios griego que un ser humano.

Volteé para verlo por última vez, el salía del banco y comenzaba a caminar hacia la derecha. Una vez que se perdió de vista pude darme cuenta que otras mujeres dentro estaban en la misma tarea que yo, incluso unas chicas se quedaron cuchicheando y riendo tontamente. Este hombre es un peligro, pensé.

Terminé la diligencia por fin y me dirigí a mi oficina, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con esto, así que me dispuse a seguir con mi trabajo, luego de repartir a cada quien los papeles que me habían entregado.

No era consciente de que tenia dibujada una sonrisa boba, hasta que Ángela me hizo darme cuenta de ello.

-Y tu porque andas tan sonriente?- me preguntó entrando a mi oficina.

-No se a que te refieres.- le dije tratando de sonar indiferente.

Ella me miró con esa mirada suspicaz.

-A mi no me engañas, Bella. Se te olvida que te conozco mejor que tu misma.- y tenía razón.

-Y que hay de malo con que sonría? Ando de buen humor.- no quería admitir que en mi aburrida vida un encuentro fugaz con el hombre mas hermoso del mundo alegrara mi día de esa manera.

-Si claro. Parece que te hubieras encontrado el billete premiado de la lotería.

-Ay! Mejor que eso!- exclamé sin pensar. Inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Sus ojos brillaron de la curiosidad.

-En serio? Que encontraste?

-Bue… ehh.. na..da en rea… li… dad.. es un decir…

Bella, deja de tartamudear, ella va a descubrirte!

Se acercó a mi, apoyándose sobre mi escritorio y cambiando su expresión por una menos amable.

-Tu te crees que soy tonta? Me vas a contar que te pasó a las buenas o voy a tener que obligarte! Así que habla de una vez!

A veces era un fastidio trabajar en la misma empresa con tu mejor amiga, a quien era literalmente imposible ocultarle algo.

Me rendí inmediatamente.

-Es que… bueno… no es nada en realidad… solo que vi al hombre mas guapo… que digo guapo, mas hermoso que te puedas imaginar.

-Y? le diste tu número? Te dio él su número?

-No! Bueno, no es lo que crees…

-Y entonces? Bella, me lo vas a contar todo o tendré que torturarte para sacarte palabra por palabra?- Ella estaba mas que ansiosa.

-No hay nada que contar. Simplemente me lo he encontrado en el banco, eso es todo.

-Y por eso andas así de sonriente?- me preguntó incrédula.

-Ves? Por eso no quería contar nada, es ridículo, ni siquiera cruzamos palabra, no se hubiera fijado en mi si yo no hubiera tirado todos los papeles al piso.

-Y no hiciste nada? No le hablaste?

-No…

-Ay, Bella, hubieras…

Alguien interrumpió nuestra plática tocando a la puerta. Agradecí eso. No quería escuchar a Ángela reprocharme no haber hecho nada para acercarme a el; pero que podría haber hecho? "Hola, me llamo Bella Swan, creo que eres el hombre mas guapo que he visto en toda mi vida, claro que eso ya has de saberlo, ten, este es mi número, llámame para salir uno de estos días?" De ninguna manera.

***

**Que les parece?**

**Criticas buenas y malas son bien recibidas.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de S. Meyer.**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y agregarla a sus alertas.**

**Capítulo II **

Los días pasaron y gracias a Dios Ángela no volvió a tocar el tema, después de todo, ese episodio había sido algo fortuito, no tenía porque estar rememorándolo, pero esos ojos dorados tan hermosos iban a permanecer en mi memoria por mucho tiempo.

Estaba atrasada con la campaña en que trabajaba, últimamente mi imaginación no daba para mucho. Así que no me cayó nada en gracia el día en que el Sr. Thompson, mi jefe, me hizo llamar a su oficina.

-Bella, como va la campaña de BP?

-Pues, bien- le mentí- Ahora estaba trabajando en los últimos detalles de los bocetos.

Esperé que me haya creído. No era una buena mentirosa.

-Muy bien- dijo finalmente.- Tenemos un nuevo cliente al cual debemos diseñar una campaña agresiva; han tenido muy buenas ventas en Washington gracias a sus publicistas, pero aquí en Los Ángeles han solicitado que seamos nosotros los que trabajemos para ellos una nueva idea. Tú serás la encargada de esto.

No! yo todavía tenia mucho trabajo con mi otra campaña, no me podía hacer cargo. No podría concentrarme en ambas cosas! claro que tampoco podía decirle a mi jefe que en realidad me hacían falta muchos detalles de mi trabajo actual.

-Pero Sr. Thompson- comencé a protestar sin darle muchos detalles- yo todavía no he concluido con BP. Ángela podría hacerse cargo de este nuevo cliente, luego, en cuanto me sea posible podré ayudarle.

-En realidad, Bella, ellos han solicitado que seas tu quien atienda a su firma.

En serio? Diablos!

-De ser necesario, asignaré a Ángela la campaña de BP, quiero que te dediques enteramente al nuevo cliente. Ellos son muy importantes.

Estaba derrotada, no había nada que replicar.

-Muy bien, señor, entregaré a Ángela todo lo referente a BP para que continúe. Cuando podré iniciar con la nueva campaña?

No sabía a que producto o servicio ofrecían estos nuevos clientes, que al parecer eran tan importantes según mi jefe.

-Mañana te reunirás con el Sr. Cullen, el es el dueño de la firma, el te dará los detalles del producto, de la empresa y de lo que desea para la campaña, parecen tener una idea bastante clara de lo que quieren.

-Muy bien señor.

No había mas que decir. Me reuní con mi mejor amiga para entregarle todo el trabajo que había avanzado. No me agradaba dejar las cosas a medias, pero mi jefe expresamente me lo había pedido así. No entendía porque esta empresa estaba interesada en que fuera yo la que manejara su campaña, era muy buena en mi trabajo, pero no creí que fuera de mi oficina, alguien se enterara cual era la mente creativa detrás de tantas campañas que había creado. De todas maneras, no me venia nada mal un poco de crédito.

Al día siguiente estaba preparando todo para reunirme con el Sr. Cullen, tenia listo el formulario que utilizaba para que los clientes me expresaran sus ideas, expectativas, en fin lo que esperaban con nuestro trabajo.

-Bella, el Sr. Cullen esta aquí.- me dijo la recepcionista.

-Muy bien, Lauren, hazlo pasar a la sala de conferencias por favor.

Me tomé mi tiempo para terminar de preparar lo que iba a necesitar. Ángela cruzó rápidamente por mi puerta asomando la cabeza por ella.

-Quien va a reunirse con ese sueño de hombre que acaba de entrar en la sala de conferencias?

-Mmm, esa sería yo- dije alzando la mano. Raro, no había pensado antes en que aspecto físico tendría este Señor Cullen, en realidad nunca lo hacia, con ninguno de nuestros clientes. No es como si yo estuviera desesperada ni nada por el estilo, en lo único que me concentraba era en mi trabajo, las relaciones no se me daban bien, eso lo tenía mas que claro.

-Eres una maldita afortunada.- me dijo divertida.- Y se puede saber quien es?

-Su apellido es Cullen, es nuestro nuevo cliente.

-Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, solo llámame, estaré mas que a la disposición para brindarle mi cooperación.

-Muy bien, si necesito ayuda te lo haré saber.- le dije divertida.

Inspiré hondo antes de dirigirme a la sala de conferencias, siempre me ponía nerviosa la primera reunión que mantenía con un nuevo cliente, y este al parecer no era un cliente cualquiera, era un "pez gordo" para mi jefe.

"No lo eches a perder" me dije a mi misma. Y caminé despacio hacia donde estaba él.

Entre saludando a la sala, el estaba sentado dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada.

-Señor Cullen, mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan…

El se levantó de la silla y se volteó para mirarme.

No, Dios Santo! No puede ser! Esto debe ser una broma!

Me quedé congelada. Tenía ante mí a mi ángel del banco. El nerviosismo me recorrió de arriba abajo. Como es posible? De verdad existen las casualidades?

Me quedé con la mano extendida, muda. El se acercó y me la estrechó.

-Isabella, mucho gusto. Soy Edward Cullen.

Edward… otra perfección que agregar a su interminable lista. Un nombre perfecto para un hombre perfecto.

-Por.. por.. favor… to…me asiento.

Tranquila, Bella, respira, respira. Solo es un cliente mas (el mas hermoso de todos, puedo agregar).

A este punto estaba segura de que mis mejillas ardían; mi palidez no ayudaba nada a disimular cuando mi cara delataba mi vergüenza o cualquier otro sentimiento con el sonrojo.

-Bueno, Señor Cullen, hábleme sobre el producto o servicio en el que su empresa está interesada en publicitar y en general que ideas o que conceptos desea que incluyamos en la campaña.- Bueno, al menos había logrado controlarme un poco.

-Por favor, llámeme Edward.

Mátenme ahora mismo! Esa sonrisa es el arma letal mas poderosa que pudiera existir.

-De acuerdo- como podía negarme a esa sonrisa.

Esperaba que el no notara lo nerviosa que estaba o al menos esperaba no estar babeando.

- Bueno, Isabella…

-Llámeme, Bella.

-De acuerdo, Bella. Como ya he explicado al Sr. Thompson, mi empresa está interesada en realizar una campaña publicitaria para… Verá, mi hermana es diseñadora y se ha empecinado en expandirse aquí en Los Ángeles. Ya en Washington ha tenido mucho éxito.

-Muy bien. Cual es el nombre de su hermana?- Mi mano volaba muestras tomaba nota de todo lo que el me decía; prefería estar viendo mi libreta, que ver esos ojos que me descontrolaban.

-Alice Cullen.

Si, reconocía su nombre, aunque nunca la había visto en persona, había comenzado a tomar fama de ser una diseñadora muy joven y atrevida, estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-Si, he escuchado de ella. Puedo preguntarle porque ella no ha venido hoy con usted?

-Bueno, Alice es un poco… quisquillosa… por el momento se encuentra viajando, pero en cuanto regrese, vendrá a reunirse con ustedes. Quise venir antes que ella para… bueno… ponerles sobre aviso- finalizó con una risa suave.

Sonreí al escuchar la última parte.

-No se preocupe, señ… Edward, nuestro trabajo es satisfacer a nuestros clientes, su hermana quedará satisfecha, se lo aseguro.

-Cuento con ello.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento luego de sostener una plática enteramente profesional y en términos muy formales. Claro, yo estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas para ponerle la mayor atención posible, pero en momentos me resultaba muy difícil no distraerme viendo esos labios exquisitos mientras hablaba. Teniéndolo frente a mi, podía fijarme mejor en él, no es que no haya visto suficiente en el banco, pero ahora podía admirar pequeños detalles que no hacían mas que contribuir a su hermosura. Sus ojos por ejemplo, tenían un matiz ambar, pero con vetas de un tono mas oscuro; y sus labios… ay sus labios!... Chica, despierta! Todavía lo tienes enfrente!

-Bueno, debo retirarme. Llamaré para informarle que día vendrá Alice.- Su voz me regresó a la realidad haciendo que me sonrojara levemente.

Se puso de pie y lo imité. Me tendió la mano. Le di la mía, pero estaba sudando. Espero que haya pasado esto por alto.

Me sonrió una última vez antes de retirarse.

-Que tenga buen día.

-Igualmente.

Y salió de la sala.

Esperé aproximadamente 5 segundos para caer desplomada en mi silla. Cielo santo! Este hombre es un regalo de Dios! Es increíblemente guapo y encantador, no solamente tiene un físico extraordinario, sino que además tiene una personalidad seductora, misteriosa, su mirada, su sonrisa, todo en el es perfecto, un dios griego.

El Sr. Thompson me sacó de mi ensoñación cuando asomó por la puerta para interrogarme.

-Y bien?

-Si señor Thompson?

-Como te ha ido con el Señor Cullen?

-Muy bien.

Mi miró esperando que agregara algo mas.

-Lo tenemos asegurado?

-Por supuesto.- le contesté un tanto ofendida, no se si por el hecho de que dudara de mi capacidad para retener a un cliente o porque él pareciera una piraña ansiosa en clavar sus dientes en la presa.

-No me extraña, eres la mejor, Bella.

Era totalmente capaz de dirigir una campaña como esa, pero el hecho de tener que tratar con Edward no era algo que jugara a favor de mi ingenio e imaginación. Bueno, tal vez el no se involucre tanto como su hermana, pensé, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque por un lado, no tendría la distracción de su belleza y por otro, bueno, precisamente eso mismo… no tendría la satisfacción de su belleza.

Salí de la sala de conferencias y me dirigí a mi oficina, podía sentir las caras curiosas de todas las féminas, definitivamente, la presencia del (MI) dios griego no había pasado desapercibida, como si eso fuera posible.

Apenas entré en mi oficina, Ángela entró como un remolino.

-Y bien?

Era la segunda vez que me hacían esa pregunta.

-Y bien que?- le pregunte tratando de parecer indiferente.

-No me vengas con eso, Bella, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si te refieres al Señor Cullen ya se ha marchado.

-Eso ya lo sé, por eso he venido a preguntarte los detalles. Esta sóltero? Que hace? Tiene novia?

-Ángela, vino porque vamos a dirigir la campaña para su hermana, ella es diseñadora. No le pregunté detalles sobre su vida privada…

-Pues lo hubieras hecho. Un hombre así no se ve todos los días. Es tan guapo…

-Mmm, si, es guapo- le dije tratando de restarle interés.

-Bella?

-Si?- no quería verla a los ojos.

La miré un segundo y luego bajé la vista, pretendiendo escribir en mi libreta.

-Te gustó, cierto?-

-No se a que te refieres- le dije sin mirarla, pero podía sentir mis mejillas arder al rojo vivo. Maldita Ángela, no se le escapaba una.

-Y entonces porque no me ves a los ojos?

Muy astuta, eh?

Levanté la vista, pero no, no podía verla por mas de dos segundos y me dí por vencida.

-Esta bien! Si, lo admito! Me gusta un poquito, pero a quien no le va a gustar?

-Buen punto, pero apostaría que te gusta mas que un poquito. Pero sabes que? No te culpo!

-La verdad… es que… bueno… el...

Allí estaba tartamudeando nuevamente, eso era la primero que me delataba a la hora de mentir.

-Si?

-Recuerdas que te conté que el día que fui al banco me encontré con un chico muy guapo?

-Aja?

-Bueno, es el mismo.

-No puede ser!

-Mira lo que son las casualidades- le dije. A mi misma me sorprendía.

-Wow! Con razón traías esa sonrisa de boba.- dijo divertida.

-No te burles.- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Y se acuerda de ti?

-Que va! Como va a acordarse? Si ese día me vio dos segundos, además por que debería acordarse de mi?

En realidad apartando el hecho de que me ayudó a recoger los papeles que tan torpemente había dejado caer, había cruzado con el nada mas un par de palabras. Y el, siendo un personaje tan ocupado como parecía, seguramente conocía muchísimas personas a diario, no creo que un incidente tan insignificante como aquel le fuera a durar en la memoria.

-Y va a venir de nuevo?- la voz de Ángela me regresó a la realidad.

-No lo sé, la campaña es para la línea de ropa de su hermana, no se si el va a estar presente en las reuniones que lleve con ella.

-Bueno, cuando sepas que él va a venir, avísame, yo también quiero echarme un taco de ojo.

Ángela no tenía remedio, la verdad, yo tampoco. Yo quería volver a verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería crearme falsas esperanzas, seguramente esa sonrisa era una cortesía para todas las personas con que tenía contacto; seguramente tenía a su lado a alguna mujer despampanante, que estuviera a su altura, nunca se fijaría en una chica común y corriente como yo.

En fin, debía ponerme a trabajar, ya que tenía mucho que hacer, de ahora en adelante tendría que dedicarme los días y posiblemente las noches en esta campaña. Como me dijo Edward, su hermana era muy quisquillosa, podía imaginármela, una chica excéntrica y caprichosa, acostumbrada a obtener lo que quisiera a cualquier precio. Tenía que poner mi cabeza a trabajar al máximo si tenía que lidiar con un cliente de esta naturaleza.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer.**

**Gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia.**

**Alguien me sugirió un Edward POV, lo tengo en la mente pero no pensaba escribirlo, aunque pensándolo bien, voy a subirlo cuando llegue al final de la esta historia.**

**Capítulo III**

Unos días después recibí la notificación de la visita de Alice Cullen, para ese entonces yo había hecho mi tarea, había investigado sobre ella un poco a su familia, no quería sorpresas. A decir verdad me intimidaba un poco tener que tratar con ella, me había formado una imagen sin siquiera conocerla, aunque tomando como antecedente a su hermano, bueno, seguramente no era como yo la imaginaba, pero la mayoría de las veces las hijas de estas familias adineradas y de prestigio eras chiquillas malcriadas, mimadas por sus padres, sin escrúpulos, claro, que podían encontrarse excepciones.

El día de su visita me encontraba un poco nerviosa, habría venido Edward con ella? Me dirigí a la sala de conferencias cuando me avisaron que ella había llegado.

Al entrar la saludé con mucha formalidad.

-Señorita Cullen, soy Isabella Swan.

Ella se acercó e inesperadamente me dio un fuerte abrazo. Esto me tomó por sorpresa.

-Bella! Que gusto!

Alice era menuda, algo mas bajita que yo, era hermosa, su pelo oscuro y corto estaba arreglado de una manera desordenada, esto le daba un toque de lo mas dulce, no había reparado hasta ese momento en que el cabello de su hermano lucia también desordenado, pero eso, al contrario de hacerlos ver desarreglados, los hacia parecer unas estrellas de cine. Condenados Cullen, tienen que ser tan perfectos!?

Junto a ella estaba la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, rubia, alta, esbelta, con ojos profundamente azules. Otra Cullen? Ella me sonreía al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia mi.

-Hola, soy Rosalie Hale, es un placer.

-Bella. Puedo llamarte Bella?- me pregunto Alice y sin darme tiempo de responder siguió hablando, esta chica era un remolino.- ella es mi cuñada, Rosalie es modelo profesional, de hecho fue ella la que me convenció de hacer todo esto, si no fuera por ella, jamás me hubiera atrevido a lanzar mi propia línea de ropa.

Para allí.

Acaso escuché bien? Cuñada dijo?

Me quede sin habla. Claro, Bella! Era de esperarse! Porque te sorprende? Son tal para cual, un hombre tan maravillosamente guapo como Edward no podía estar con una mujer menos impresionante que la rubia que tenia enfrente. Piel exquisita, cabello impecable, vestuario muy acorde con ella.

-Que bien- exclamé cuando al fin me dejo hablar- me alegra que haya decidido dar ese paso.

Vamos, eres una profesional, actual como tal. La chica no tiene la culpa de que estés deslumbrada como una boba por su novio, o esposo, a estas alturas no sabría decirlo, aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos llevaba una alianza, así que seguramente estaban comprometidos aún.

Cielos, Bella! Pareces un detective resolviendo el último crimen del estado!

Alice hablaba y hablaba sin parar y Rosalie sonreía todo el tiempo.

Caramba! Estas chicas eran de lo mas simpáticas. Al minuto de conocerlas me sentí culpable por haber pensado de una manera equivocada. Alice no era el tipo de niña adinerada, caprichosa y malcriada que yo me suponía, al contrario, podía notar qué madura era para su edad.

Durante nuestra reunión, ella me mostró sus diseños. Si, ella tiene talento, era muy atrevida y tenia una idea bastante clara de lo que quería para la campaña. Rosalie también opinaba de vez en cuando, se mostraba muy interesada en el proyecto de su cuñada.

Finalmente nos despedimos programando una nueva cita para dentro de unos días; debía comenzar inmediatamente a preparar ideas.

Decidí no pensar en "él"; el asunto me estaba obsesionando mas de la cuenta. Pero que pasa conmigo? Yo no puedo involucrarme con mis clientes mas de lo necesario… bueno, no es como que entre nosotros fuera remotamente posible comenzar una relación. El no había mostrado un interés en particular y era obvio el motivo: su novia. Y una amistad… no lo sé, tal vez no soy el tipo de persona con quien el entabla una amistad, digo, que tenemos en común? Sencillamente nada!

Vamos! no es que estuviera enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo, jamás he creído en el amor a primera vista, y en este caso, mas valía que así fuera. Después de todo, seguramente no volvería a verlo, la campaña era para su hermana y aunque todo se realizada por medio de su empresa, el no tenia que involucrarse en el asunto.

Así que mas vale que te pongas manos a la obra.

Habiendo resuelto mi ridícula obsesión, me dispuse a seguir con mi trabajo. El teléfono sonó inoportunamente.

-Bella, tienes una llamada de Edward Cullen.

Ok, no reaccioné tan rápido como debía, así que escuché al otro lado de la línea su exquisita voz.

-Hola?

-Hola?- volvió a decir. Bella di algo, él definitivamente va a pensar que estas mal de la cabeza.

-Edward?- Genial! Eso es lo mas inteligente que pudiste decir? Evidentemente ya sabias que se trataba de el.

-Hola, Bella.

-Como estas?

-Muy bien. Hoy tuvimos nuestra reunión con Alice.- Que mas puedo decirle? El seguramente no me estaba llamando para saber como había ido mi día, el asunto importante era mi trabajo para ellos. Pero porque me estaba llamando? No es que me molestara, en absoluto, al contrario, pero supuse que de querer saber los detalles de la reunión, se lo preguntaría a su hermana. Bueno, tal vez no quería que su hermana sintiera que el estaba demasiado pendiente de ello o que estaba inseguro o era sobreprotector.

El se quedó callado un momento. Luego habló.

-Bueno… si, precisamente te llamaba para saber que había sido. No te fastidió Alice? Puede llegar a ser muy molesta a veces.- Podía imaginarlo sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.

-Para nada! Ella es adorable! Y…- lo digo o no lo digo?- … y Rosalie también lo es… - si, lo dije.

-Rosalie?

-Si, ambas vinieron hoy.

-Oh…- fue lo único que dijo. Bueno, no tiene porque hablar de su novia conmigo, o si? Tampoco le estoy pidiendo una explicación, quien soy yo para que me rinda cuentas?

Le expliqué en que había consistido nuestra plática con Alice, el me escuchaba atentamente.

-Bueno, te veré luego- me dijo despidiéndose cuando deje de hablar.

Lo harás? No, no iba a preguntar eso en voz alta.

-Esta bien, que tengas buen día.

Vaya! Para ser una pésima mentirosa, estaba sonando bastante normal y calmada. No quería que este asunto se me saliera de las manos, no podía permitirme algo así y menos con mis antecedentes. Después de ser la responsable de casi destruir una amistad de décadas, no me parecía conveniente involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien, aunque en este caso, ese alguien no se involucrara de la misma manera conmigo.

Me comprometí de lleno en este nuevo proyecto, quería agradar con mi trabajo a los dos hermanos, mucho mas que a mis otros clientes. Por que me sentía así con ellos? Es cierto, Edward me gustaba, de una manera enfermiza debía aceptar y su hermana era una persona tan dulce, pero había algo mas que me hacia querer satisfacerlos, era una especie de fascinación con ambos.

Pasé muchos días y varias noches en vela creando ideas que pudieran gustarle a Alice. Ella también contribuía con la causa. Cuando se le ocurría alguna llamaba a mi móvil o a mi oficina. Creo que el concepto de horas laborables no le preocupaba en absoluto, pues generalmente, por la noche era cuando la inspiración le llegaba de repente e inmediatamente me lo hacía saber.

El tiempo se nos estaba agotando, el día en que Alice y yo debíamos reunirnos para revisar los avances, mi jefe se asomó por mi puerta.

-Bella, Cullen está aquí; estaba en recepción y le dije que podía pasar.

-Ha llegado mas temprano de lo que habíamos quedado, pero esta bien, ya tengo todo listo.- Alice debía estar tan ansiosa!

El Sr. Thompson no dijo nada, simplemente se movió hacia un lado para darle paso a mi ángel, a mi dios griego. Dios! Este chico no dejaba de deslumbrarme. Pero que hacia aquí? No era precisamente el Cullen que esperaba ver.

Abrí los ojos como platos, la verdad esperaba ver también a Alice asomar por la puerta detrás de él, pero solo era él. No se que expresión tenia mi cara, pero antes de saludar, se sonrojó un poco y bajó su vista al piso.

-Espero que no te moleste que sea yo quien haya venido. Alice tuvo que salir de viaje esta mañana.

Genial, Bella! Ahora va a creer que no te agrada.

-No… para… nada.- no tartamudees por favor, por favor!- Pasa por favor. Muchas gracias Señor- exclamé hacia mi jefe.

-Claro, con permiso- dijo simplemente, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Bien y ahora que digo? Claramente mi cerebro no conectaba con mi boca cuando lo tenía enfrente.

-Bien… ehh… -no quería sonar ruda, pero no tenia la menor idea de cómo romper el incómodo silencio.

-Oh! Disculpa! Toma asiento por favor!- le dije cuando me di cuenta que él seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

El se acercó vacilante y se sentó frente a mi.

-Alice me comentó sobre el concepto que han elegido para la campaña.

-Si, ella tiene ideas muy claras de lo que espera.

Durante aproximadamente 2 horas estuvimos revisando lo que yo había preparado. De vez en cuando uno de los dos tocaba algún tema personal, nada intimo claro, yo me mostraba muy cauta, no quería que el pensara que yo era una entrometida.

Su móvil no dejaba de sonar. El me veía apenado cada vez que una llamada nos interrumpía.

-Quisiera deshacerme de este aparato por lo menos un día. – me dijo.

Casi al termino de nuestra reunión, su móvil volvió a sonar, el puso los ojos en blanco antes de decidirse a contestar. Cuando al fin contesto sonrió.

-Dime, Alice.

Escuche la inconfundible voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea, ella hablaba sin parar, no le daba oportunidad a Edward de decir algo, por lo que este se limitaba a asentir y negar. De vez en cuando volteaba a verme.

-Si- decía- estoy aquí mismo ahora… Si, ella esta… Alice, no lo se… tengo que consultarle… espera…

Me paso el teléfono para que yo misma hablara con ella.

-Alice?

-Bella, disculpa por no haber ido hoy, se me presento un asunto a ultimo momento.

-No te preocupes, Alice, Edward ha revisado los avances, el te pondrá al tanto.

-Bueno, si… ahora estoy … veras, Rosalie me llamo hace unos momentos, dice que ha encontrado el lugar perfecto para el lanzamiento, me gustaría que fueras a revisarlo tu misma.

-Por supuesto, Alice, en cuanto me sea posible pasare a verlo.

-No! Es que… no podrías ir ahora?

-En este momento? – mire a Edward con la interrogante en mi cara.

-Aja.

-Bueno… ahora estoy… todavía estoy revisando con Edward unos detalles…

-Perfecto!- me interrumpió. – Podrían ir juntos aprovechando que sigue allí. La cuestión es que Rosalie consulto con el encargado y al parecer hay otro evento por confirmar para nuestra fecha en el mismo sitio; si en verdad es el lugar perfecto, podríamos asegurar la fecha ya mismo.

-Rosalie sigue allí?

-No, ella tuvo que irse hace un momento.

-Bueno, no se si Edward pueda… yo…

-Pásale el teléfono por favor.

-Muy bien…

Bueno, ella era mi cliente y yo debía tratar de complacerla, pero pensar en que tendría un tiempo mas con Edward, fuera de nuestro ambiente de trabajo me producía una ansiedad increíble y no porque el no fuera agradable, claro que no, por el contrario, era de lo mas ameno conversar con él, era simpático, divertido, gentil, un caballero, dulce, sereno, guapo, hermoso… que los adjetivos no se me iban a acabar nunca? Dicho de una manera simplificada el era perfecto.

Mientras yo me perdía de nuevo admirando a mi dios griego, el finalizo la llamada con Alice y me miro un poco avergonzado, pasando sus manos por su pelo desordenado, este gesto lo hacia muy a menudo.

-Bueno, Alice me ha pedido que…

-Si, me lo dijo también…

-Así que… puedes ir conmigo ahora?

Hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras!

-Claro, solo déjame dejar listos unos asuntos aquí.

No quería estar consiente de las miles de mariposas que acababan de instalarse justo en mi estomago; de repente me sentía muy ansiosa, moviéndome de un lado a otro, tomando papeles de aquí y allá, avise al Señor Thompson que debía salir, apague mi ordenador, tome mis cosas y salí a reunirme con mi ángel.

Ay, Bella! No es sano referirse a el de este modo, pero que puedo hacer? El era todo eso y mas.

Cuando salimos del edificio me quede parada dudando, no me había preguntado de que manera íbamos a llegar hasta nuestro destino, supuse que guardando la distancia cliente- empleado, cada uno iría en su auto.

-Mi auto esta por allá- me dijo Edward, respondiendo a mi pregunta mental- vamos.

En el mismo coche con el? Oh-oh. Esto no me esta ayudando con mi propósito de no involucrarme erróneamente con el, si cada minuto que pasaba con el iba descubriendo la persona encantadora que era.

Caminamos hasta su automóvil y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

Guarde silencio, mientras nos dirigíamos al sitio que le interesaba a Alice, puedo jurar que el me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. En una ocasión, mientras esperábamos la luz roja del semáforo, ambos volteamos a ver al otro, yo me avergoncé, el me sonrió de una manera divina.

Una vez visto el lugar y avisado a Alice y de asegurarle y re asegurarle que el sitio era ideal y de apartar la fecha, salimos a la calle, ya estaba anocheciendo. De nuevo dude pues no sabia como iba a regresar, no podía abusar de su gentileza haciéndolo regresar a mi oficina, hice un recorrido mental dentro de mi bolso tratando de recordar si tenia dinero para tomar un taxi.

-Siento que esto nos haya tomado mas tiempo de lo previsto- me dijo.

-No, esta bien, al menos ya no tendremos la preocupación de buscar el sitio para la presentación.

-Si, tienes razón.

Alzo la vista al cielo y exclamo "es tarde".

Volteo a verme y me dijo:

-Que te parece si vamos a cenar?

****

**Aprovecho para desearles un muy feliz 2010. Que todas las metas que se han trazado se puedan llegar a cumplir.**

**Literalmente, el próximo año subiré los siguientes capítulos.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer.**

**Gracias a todos por leer el fic.**

**Sorry por la tardanza, pero aqui esta la historia completa, al fin.**

**Capítulo IV**

-Es tarde. -Que te parece si vamos a cenar?

En verdad acababa de preguntarme eso?

Me estaba proponiendo salir a comer? Juntos? El y yo?

Hubiera deseado pellizcarme sola, pero el lo hubiera notado.

Dios! Como ansiaba decirle que si, que iría donde el me dijera que fuera, era oficial, yo estaba empatada con este chico, pero muy a pesar mío sabia que no estaba haciendo bien, si no quería llevarme una gran decepción debía dar marcha atrás antes de que fuera muy tarde y sobre todo, debía evitar a toda costa cualquier acercamiento fuera de lo profesional que me llevara crearme falsas ilusiones o a sentir algo mas fuerte por el de lo que ahora sentía.

-Dis… cul… pa… yo… Lo siento, no puedo…

Me dolió en el alma tener que decir que no, cuando en ese momento lo deseara indeciblemente, pero debía hacerlo así si no quería salir herida al final. A que aspiraba yo? A siquiera saber si era posible gustarle aunque fuera un poco? Para mi eso no era suficiente y sabia que mas que eso no iba a pasar.

Vi la decepción cruzar por su rostro un momento. No supe interpretar cuando su semblante cambió y se hizo mas duro, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para incomodarme.

-Esta bien- me dijo tomando las llaves de su auto- Regresas a la oficina o vas a otro lugar?

-No es necesario que tu… puedo regresar sola…

-De ninguna manera, yo te llevare a donde vayas. Regresas a la oficina?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Si- le dije tímidamente, bajando la miraba.

-Vamos, entonces- me dijo.

No me volvió a sonreír, yo estaba muy acongojada, pero que era lo que le pasaba? Sera que no esta acostumbrado al rechazo femenino? Que estaba hiriendo su amor propio al negarme a acompañarlo?

Pero que cosas se te ocurren, Bella! Si así fuera, entonces cabria la remota posibilidad de que sintiera al menos un poco de atracción hacia ti, pero seguramente la invitación a cenar se debía a su caballerosidad y cortesía, pues era yo la encargada de llevar a cabo los planes de su hermana, comprometiendo los sueños de esta y parte del patrimonio de ambos.

Estacionó frente mi edificio y me despedí de él; dude un momento si entrar a mi oficina o tomar mi auto e irme directo a mi apartamento, me sentía fatal, temía haber herido sus sentimientos.

Al entrar al estacionamiento vi el auto de Ángela, seguramente ella todavía se encontraba trabajando, así que arrugando la nariz decidí subir a la oficina. Ella esta apagando su ordenador para irse.

-Y tu donde has estado?- me pregunto cuando me vio entrar.

-Estaba viendo un lugar para el lanzamiento de Alice Cullen.- le dije sin emoción.

-Esta todo bien? Te pasa algo?

-No… bueno… si… la verdad, es que si, fui a ese sitio con Edward.

-En serio?

-Si, al salir me preguntó si podíamos ir a cenar y le dije que no.

-Queeeee??? Pero porque??

-Ángela, no puedo negar que el me gusta, pero no quiero salirme del plano profesional porque puede que me llegue a gustar mas y mas, y sé que eso no sería nada bueno pues no me llevaría a nada.

-Y tu como sabes eso?

-Bueno, viste a la rubia que vino con Alice el primer día?... pues resulta que es la novia de Edward.

-En serio? Vaya! Ella es preciosa!

-Ves a lo que me refiero? No tengo ninguna posibilidad con él.

-Si ella es muy linda, pero recuerda que no solo la belleza basta.

-Si te refieres a que es mejor tener cerebro, la chica es muy lista, es perfecta para él. Así que prefiero mantenerme al margen antes de que él se de cuenta de que me gusta.

-Lo que me tiene intrigada es que su actitud cambio luego de rechazar el ofrecimiento de la cena, creo que herí su ego, no lo sé…- le dije después de un momento de silencio.

-Bueno, seguramente no cualquier mujer se negaría a acompañarlo a cualquier parte; yo iría- me dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, cualquiera que no sea tonta para engancharse de él.

Decidimos salir a cenar, juntas, hace mucho que no salíamos a platicar fuera del trabajo.

El día del lanzamiento se acercaba rápidamente. Vi a Edward en un par de ocasiones, el se mostraba amable como siempre pero nunca me veía a los ojos. Tampoco yo buscaba verlo directamente, así estaba mejor. Alice nos observaba a ambos cuando estábamos los tres reunidos, ese hecho no se me pasó por alto.

Con Alice, habíamos alcanzado cierto grado de confianza, la chica era muy transparente, muy sincera. Ella me hablaba abiertamente de su vida, me contó sobre su novio Jasper, como lo había conocido, como habían llegado a convertirse en pareja; me conto como comenzó con el diseño de ropa, como decidió lanzar su propia línea. Ella me hablaba de todo, incluso me explicó como la familia Cullen la había adoptado cuando tenia cinco años, y como sus padres adoptivos y su "nuevo" hermano la habían hecho sentir parte de la familia.

Entre ella y Edward existía una conexión muy especial, ella lo miraba con admiración y el de una manera protectora. Me gustaba verlos interactuar, se gastaban bromas entre si, se comunicaban con una mirada, con un gesto.

El día esperado llegó, todo estaba listo, Alice muy ansiosa al igual que yo; los últimos días Ángela se había unido para ayudarme. Fuimos al sitio para asegurarnos que todo iba a estar preparado a tiempo.

Todo lo demás estaba listo, banquete, bebidas, música, invitaciones enviadas, confirmaciones de asistencia, la presencia de la prensa, los diseños que se iban a presentar. Dios! Esperaba no haber pasado por alto ningún detalle.

Minutos antes de la hora establecida salía a toda prisa de mi apartamento; había permanecido en el mismo lugar todo el día dando órdenes, asegurándome que el evento fuera perfecto, luego, tuve que ir a arreglarme, no me quedó tiempo de mucho, me recogí el cabello de modo que no se notara que lo había hecho en dos minutos, mi maquillaje, extrañamente me había quedado como me gustaba; mi vestido me encantaba, Alice había insistido que lo usara, era de su propia creación, me hacia lucir esbelta y dibujaba mi silueta muy bien, nunca me consideré fea, tampoco extremadamente bonita, y por supuesto todo menos despampanante como… Rosalie, por ejemplo.

Ella estaría allí, de hecho iba a participar en el desfile, me la podía imaginar siendo dueña de la pasarela, modelando para su novio. Arrggg! Cuando iba a superar eso! Edward era suyo, no mío! No sabía que reacción iba a tener al verlos juntos, tomados del brazo, ya me lo esperaba, pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra verlo con mis propios ojos; quisiera o no, dentro de muy poco iba a averiguarlo.

Fui directo al evento, Alice estaba hecha un mar de nervios en la puerta, cuando me vio entrar, dio un saltito y se acercó a mi.

-Menos mal que llegaste, estoy tan nerviosa!

-Tranquilízate, Alice, todo va a salir perfecto.

-Confió en que así será… Mi familia está aquí, ven quiero presentártelos.

Di un respingo cuando me dijo eso, iba a presentarme a su familia? Inmediatamente me puse nerviosa, pero no quise contradecirla, no quería contribuir a aumentar su ansiedad.

-Bella, quiero que conozcas a mis padres, Carlisle y Esme. Ella es Bella de quien tanto les hemos hablado.

"Hemos"? No pasé por alto el detalle de ese plural, pero me pareció de lo mas descortés preguntar al respecto.

Ambos me sonrieron. Esme se acercó y me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Mucho gusto, Bella, hemos escuchado tanto de ti y todos los comentarios han quedado cortos. Eres encantadora!

Me sonrojé en el acto.

-Gracias, Señora Cullen, seguramente Alice ha exagerado mucho.

Esme me observaba con una extraña expresión, parecía orgullosa? Satisfecha?

-Quiero aprovechar para felicitarte, todo ha quedado espectacular.- exclamó Carlisle.

-Gracias, Señor, a decir verdad, nos hemos inspirado en los diseños de Alice y ella ha tenido muchísimas ideas ingeniosas.

-No lo dudo. Oh! Que bien, Edward está llegando por fin.

No quise voltear en seguida, de hecho iba a escabullirme, cuando su voz llegó a mis oídos, ya estaba demasiado cerca.

Me di vuelta lentamente y Madre Santa! El vestía un traje de etiqueta que le quedaba de maravilla! Nunca antes lo vi vestirse de negro.

Caminaba seguro de si mismo, con tanta sensualidad, su sonrisa de medio lado hacia muchos mas deseables esos labios deliciosos. Se acercó hasta nuestro grupo. No podía creer que estuviera nerviosa con solo verlo. Haciéndole honor a su perfección, el podía quitarle el aliento a cualquier mujer, me lo seguía repitiendo, el era un dios griego y yo no era inmune a sus encantos.

Saludó a todo el grupo y abrazó a Alice dándole un beso en el cabello.

-Nerviosa?- le preguntó.

-Ni te imaginas!!!

Volteó a verme haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

-Bella- exclamó a modo de saludo.

-Como estas?- le dije tratando de no parecer cohibida.

-Veo que ya conociste a mis padres.

-Precisamente estaba felicitando a Bella por el excelente trabajo que ha realizado para la presentación- exclamó Carlisle antes de que yo pudiera contestarle.

-Claro, Bella es muy buena en su trabajo- dijo.

-Son todos muy amables.- les dije sonrojándome nuevamente, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención de las conversaciones.

Alice miró su reloj y se sobresaltó.

-Dios! Ya casi es la hora! Voy a ir atrás a ver si todos están listos! Rosalie esta allá también. Disfruten el show, creo que los veré cuando haya terminado.

-Voy contigo, Alice- le dije tratando de escabullirme.

-De ninguna manera! Tu solo relájate, a partir de este momento tienes prohibido meter tus naricitas en algo. Ya estuviste todo el día preparando todo, es justo que ahora disfrutes del espectáculo.

-Pero, Alice…- mi protesta se perdió en el aire, ella ya se estaba alejando de nosotros.

-Con su permiso, vamos a saludar a algunos conocidos.- dijo Carlisle.

Oh, no! Y pasó lo que yo quería evitar, quedarme a solas con Edward.

-Estas muy linda esta noche- me dijo de repente.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy… bien…

-Ven, tomemos asiento, ya va a comenzar y creo que a Alice va a explotarle la cabeza- me dijo sonriendo.

-Si, debo ir a ayudarle a verificar si todo esta listo.- nuevo intento de evasión.

-De ninguna manera, ya escuchaste lo que dijo, te ha prohibido involucrarte.

Suspire dándome por vencido.

-Bella… -comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo dudando, lo mire con curiosidad.

-Bella… pasa algo malo?

A que se refería con eso?

-No. Algo malo? Porque me… me lo preguntas?

-No sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero creo que te incomoda mi presencia- me dijo con cierto pesar en la voz.

Si supiera que lo que me sucedía era todo lo contrario, que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por acercarme a él sin pensar en nada, sin tener miedo a salir lastimada; pero como podía confesarle algo así? Para qué? Dentro de unos momentos íbamos a ver a su novia desfilar haciendo alarde de toda su belleza y yo me seguiría sintiendo mal por no tener como competir contra ella, el ya le pertenecía y yo no podía pensar o sentirme de otro modo. No, yo no tenía porque exponer mis sentimientos.

Cuando abrí la boca para contestarle con una evasiva, la voz del host se dejó escuchar por los altoparlantes, agradecí sobremanera la intervención. Edward me hizo un gesto para dirigirnos a nuestros asientos, los demás invitados hacían lo mismo.

El desfile dio comienzo, yo me sentía muy ansiosa, no dejaba de moverme en mi asiento, no solo por estar sentada junto a Edward sino porque me moría por ir a revisar como iban las cosas, no me gustaba la idea de ser una simple espectadora cuando mi deber era estar atrás del escenario o revisando que no faltara nada para el servicio de banquetes o en el bar que habíamos montado en el salón. Edward me veía de reojo de vez en cuando.

-Bella, estas muy inquieta, si quieres, puedes ir…

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Rosalie salió a la pasarela con la pieza clave de la colección, ella era una modelo espectacular. Se podía escuchar los murmullos de admiración de los caballeros presentes.

-Rosalie es una chica muy guapa- le dije a Edward sin pensarlo, inmediatamente me arrepentí.

-Si, lo es- me dijo sin emoción.

-Eres muy afortunado… -pero que le estaba diciendo?

El me miró con la duda pintada en la cara.

-Afortunado?

-Si, por tener una novia tan hermosa…

Se quedo con la boca abierta, sorprendidos. Que? Porque le sorprendía que yo lo supiera?

-Bella, yo…

-Démosle un fuerte aplauso a la creadora de esta exquisita colección.- El host nos interrumpió de nuevo.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie mientras Alice aparecía de atrás de las cortinas saludando con una sonrisa resplandeciente, detrás de ella, aparecieron todas las modelos.

-Bella, podemos hablar?- me dijo Edward, casi no pude escucharlo por el ruido de los aplausos.

-Lo siento, debo verificar que no falta nada en la cocina.- le dije retirándome, con todo el mundo de pie, no iba a llamar la atención cuando caminara lejos de los asientos. Edward se quedó mirándome mientras me alejaba.

Dios! Debía calmarme o iba a empezar a hiperventilar, como soy tan estúpida de mencionarle eso! Obviamente a él no le cayó en gracia el asunto. No creí que mencionar a su novia frente a él iba a hacerme sentir como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, el no lo había negado, aunque yo no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verlos juntos anteriormente, el no lo había negado; así me di cuenta que muy a pesar de mi determinación todavía guardaba dentro una pequeñísima esperanza.

Tonta! Tonta!

Ahora, serénate! No es el momento ni el lugar! Haz tu trabajo, vuelve a la normalidad, estaba finiquitando de este modo la relación laboral que tenia con ellos.

Me refugié en la cocina simulando dar órdenes y revisando todo. Ángela me encontró allí.

-Bella, por fin te encuentro! Alice esta buscándote, quiere presentarte a algunas personas.

-Pero es que yo… tengo que… aquí en la cocina…

-Deja, yo me encargo, ve con Alice, ella esta mas que emocionada con todo.

Sin decir nada, salí de la cocina, no lo veía por ningún lado así que camine hasta donde estaba Alice.

Ella me dio un fuerte abrazo cuando me vio acercarme, dándome las gracias porque todo había quedado como ella lo esperaba. Me presentó algunas personas, a su novio Jasper, a hombres de negocios, mujeres ejecutivas, muchas personas en realidad.

Estaba dispuesta a escaparme a la cocina nuevamente cuando sentí la presión de una mano tomarme por el brazo. Cerré los ojos esperando que no fuera quien yo creía.

-Bella…

Si, era el, maldita sea! No quería verlo a los ojos.

-Bella, podemos hablar un momento?

No contesté, al ver mi vacilación exclamo un "por favor" que me desarmó.

-Esta bien.- dije simplemente.

El soltó mi brazo pero me ofreció el suyo para dirigirnos al lugar menos ajetreado del salón.

-Te ha gustado el show?- le pregunté cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Claro, ha quedado mas que perfecto. Pero no eso lo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Tu dirás…

-Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad antes de no tener una excusa para llamarte.

Que se suponía que significaba eso?

*******

**Falta poco para el final de esta historia…**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer.**

**Gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia.**

**Capítulo V**

-Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad antes de no tener una excusa para llamarte.

-Una excusa?- exclame sin comprender.

-Sí, oficialmente he dejado de ser tu cliente esta noche.

Oh!

-Edward yo no entiendo…

-Espera! Déjame terminar… aunque podría explicarte mejor si te invitara a cenar y esta vez me dijeras que si.

Todo me daba vueltas, que estaba pasando? El volvía a invitarme a salir, estaba maquinando en mi cabeza mil y una ideas, no sabia exactamente porque, si me convenía aceptar la invitación, si mejor le decía que no y no volvía a verlo luego de esta noche.

Vi a Rosalie andar por el salón buscando a alguien. Edward siguió la dirección de mi mirada, bajé la vista al suelo.

-Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea…

-Porque?

-Sencillamente porque tu novia podría malinterpretar eso y ella ha sido muy amable conmigo, no me gustaría que hubieran malos entendidos.- dije sin levantar la vista.

Escuche la risa de Edward fluir, alce la vista y lo vi extrañada, fruncí el ceño desconcertada.

-Bella, creo que ha habido un malentendido, Rosalie no es mi novia. Pero quien te dijo eso?

-Que? Ella no es tu prometida?- no podía creerlo!

-No, no lo es.

-Pero Alice me dijo que es su cuñada y yo creí que…

-Rosalie es hermana de Jasper.

Vaya! Eso si que no me lo esperaba!

-Rosalie es la novia de nuestro primo, Emmett, así es como Jasper y Alice se conocieron.

Yo estaba atónita.

-Ahora, Bella- continuo Edward acercándose un poco mas a mi, tomó una de mis manos.- Si esa era la razón por la que no aceptaste mi invitación, aclarado el punto me rechazarás otra vez?

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil. Porque me estaba diciendo esto? Acaso él…? Sera posible que él? Que sienta algo hacia mí? No, no podía creerlo.

-No voy a pedirte que nos vayamos ahora, creo que no me equivoco si pienso en que no querrás dejar sola a Alice.- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Sonreí. Por supuesto que quería irme con él! No es que no quisiera estar junto con Alice celebrando su éxito, pero por Dios! Era Edward quien me pedía que lo acompañara! Claro, yo no debía mostrarme tan desesperada, que iba a pensar él.

-Efectivamente, quiero estar con Alice.

-Entonces te parece bien mañana?

Wow! Estas yendo rápido!

-Esta bien… mañana…

-Muy bien, mañana será entonces. – Alzó mi mano, que aun sostenía, la llevó hasta sus labios y dejó descansar un beso en el dorso, como todo un caballero, sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Sus labios se sentían tan suaves, quemaban, casi comencé a hiperventilar.

Luego, me sonrió nuevamente y se alejó perdiéndose en el salón.

Wow! Definitivamente esa noche no dormiría, tampoco iba a ser capaz de lavar mi mano. Esa sensación no debía desaparecer, no quería que desapareciera. Me llevé esa mano a mi pecho y suspiré.

El After-party se extendió hasta muy entrada la madrugada, conversé, me divertí, bebí mucho champagne, pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi "cita" con Edward; de repente, casi como un clip, un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente alarmándome y haciendo que me sobresalta: que me voy a poner!!!

Oh! Oh!

Gran dilema, quería lucir sexy, pero no parecer una ofrecida, verme elegante sin exagerar. Por supuesto, tenía una gran gama de vestidos que había ido adquiriendo conforme se me presentaban eventos como el de esta noche, pero mañana en la noche no iba a ser un evento cualquiera, claro que no. Así que, haciendo un repaso mental de mi guardarropa, concluí que no tenía nada adecuado para la ocasión. No es que me gustara salir de comprar, pero tampoco era lo mío, solamente cuando era estrictamente necesario y en este caso lo era.

A cierto punto de la noche me sentía agotada, necesitaba descansar, así que me acerqué a Alice para despedirme; Alice me abrazó agradeciéndome incesantemente por toda esta noche. Estaba feliz de haber complacido a Alice, ella era una chica talentosa y estupenda.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada entre las pocas personas que aun quedaban en el lugar, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, supuse que se había retirado hacia ratos. Así que, con un poco de decepción caminé hasta la salida, quería convencerme una vez mas que no lo había soñado, que en realidad saldría con él dentro de unas horas.

Llegué a la salida, buscando en mi pequeño bolso las llaves de mi auto.

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte?- escuché en mi espalda. Volteé y lo vi apoyado en la pared exterior del edificio, tenia una mano dentro de su bolsillo delantero y en la otra sostenía un cigarro, se veía realmente hermoso.

-Creí que te había ido.- no quería que sonara como un reproche.

-Solo salí a relajarme un momento, estos eventos no se me dan muy bien.- Arrojó su cigarro y se acercó a mi muy despacio.

Me puse nerviosa de inmediato. Comencé a jugar con mis llaves sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Entonces… nos vemos mañana?- me dijo con la voz mas sexy que pudiera imaginarme, enarcando una ceja.

-Por supuesto.

Bien, Bella, no digas demasiado, o solo saldrán incoherencias, no estas en capacidad de pensar correctamente si esta frente a ti, viéndote con esa mirada tan intensa, con esos labios tersos semi abiertos.

Volvió a besar mi mano con tal delicadeza que creí que iba a derretirme allí mismo. Nerviosamente subí a mi auto y arranqué. El se quedó de pie en el mismo punto viendo como me alejaba.

Traté de descansar en casa, pero a quien trataba de engañar? Estaba sumamente ansiosa. Me levanté varias veces mientras amanecía, fui al salón, a la cocina, a asomarme por la ventana. Al fin mi cansancio pudo mas que mi ansiedad y rendida me quedé dormida en el sillón.

En la mañana me desperté un poco adolorida y cansada. Pero recordar mi cita me hizo dar un salto para prepararme algo de desayunar y salir en busca de lo que usaría esa noche. Edward no me había dicho a donde iríamos ni la hora, pero tuve el presentimiento de que debería verme un poco mejor que casual.

Mi elección, luego de ver muchas opciones fue un precioso vestido negro, que ondulaba a la altura de mis rodillas, un escote no muy pronunciado, no quería que pensara que me estaba ofreciendo. Las mangas eran ajustadas en mis brazos, pero al llegar a mis muñecas se ensanchaban dándome un área casi medieval.

Me tomé mi tiempo en arreglarme. Dios! Estaba tan nerviosa!

A las 6 mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar frenéticamente, el número era desconocido, pero al contestar, escuché su voz poniéndome mas nerviosa.

-Bella? Soy yo, Edward.

Mmh! Alguna vez le había dicho mi numero celular? Tal vez Alice se lo haya facilitado. De todas maneras no importaba, él me estaba llamando y debía dar brincos de alegría por eso.

-Hola! Que tal te va?- Habré sonado suficientemente casual?

-Sintiéndome un poco tonto. Anoche olvidé decirle la hora y preguntar por tu dirección.

Sentí su risa hermosa al otro lado de la línea. Luego de un corto silencio, vaciló un poco antes de preguntarme "Bueno, estas lista?"

No! No lo estaba aún.

-S-si- mentí no muy convencida.

-Perfecto! Dime en donde vives para poder ir por ti.

Luego de una tortuosa media hora en que me dediqué a correr de aquí para allá intentando terminar de arreglarme, el timbre sonó.

Muy bien, Bella, respira! Tranquila! Todo estará bien! Solo es una cena con un chico! Si, el mas hermoso de todo el universo. Oh! Eso no me estaba ayudando a relajarme.

Abrí la puerta intentando sosegarme. El me sonrió exquisitamente. Me observó de pies a cabeza sonrojándose tiernamente.

Se acercó a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que exclamaba "Estas hermosa".

Inmediatamente me ruboricé dándole las gracias.

Salimos rumbo a su auto, como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar. El restaurante era muy lindo; supuse que era muy caro pues en el menú no figuraban los precios. Lo vi darle una ojeada rápida y cerrarlo, al parecer ya había decidido lo que iba a ordenar y yo todavía no! Odia ser indecisa en situaciones como esta. El me observaba fijamente mientras yo deslizaba mis ojos por los diferentes platillos, leyendo detenidamente en que consistía cada uno.

Finalmente logré decidirme por algo sencillo y conocido, una ensalada.

Pidió una botella de vino y me ofreció una copa. Su plática era fluida, era muy sencillo platicar con él. Me di cuenta que la sencillez era parte del modo de ser tanto suyo como de Alice y por supuesto de sus padres.

Era una buena persona; como podía yo no enamorarme de alguien así?

Un momento…

He dicho "enamorarme"? Entonces así era? Había al fin aceptado que me estaba enamorando? Dios Mio, Bella! En que lio estas a punto de meterte? Si el no te correspondo, cosa que seguramente va a suceder, vas a salir lastimada. Como podría alguien como él… corrección… no hay nadie como él. Como podría él enamorarse de alguien como tu? Y no es que tuviera una baja autoestima, pero era evidente la diferencia entre ambos y eso era algo que me dolía.

-Bella?- su voz hermosa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Te pasa algo?- me preguntó.

-No- le mentí- porque?

-Tienes el ceño fruncido. En que pensabas?- ladeó la cabeza mientras me preguntaba, parecía como si quisiera leer en mis ojos todos mis pensamientos.

-En nada importante- le mentí- a veces me quedó retraída.

El sonrió.

De repente su semblante cambió, frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

-Que pasa, Edward?

-Tengo una confesión que hacerte- me dijo dudando.

Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente. Que iba a decirme? Que no le había gustado la campaña? Que mi trabajo le parecía malo? Que no nos íbamos a volver a ver?

-Si?- le dije, no segura de querer escuchar algo así.

No me contestó, en su lugar sacó del bolsillo delantero de su traje un papelito blanco y me extendió sobre la mesa.

Tomé el papel y le di la vuelta, era una de mis tarjetas de presentación, pero no era la misma que le había facilitado a Alice, aquella tenia en el reverso el numero de mi apartamento escrito a mano, estaba segura porque yo misma lo había escrito.

Lo miré confundida. El estaba algo nervioso.

-Se te cayó en el banco… la… la primera vez que te vi…

Me quedé con la boca abierta, literalmente.

-Pero… que… como… porque tienes esto?

Se sonrojó ferozmente y fue la cosa mas adorable que yo haya visto.

-Lo tomé cuando se te cayeron los papeles mientras esperábamos en la línea.

Ahora era yo la que me sonrojaba, ni en mis mas locos pensamientos creí posible que se acordaba de aquel episodio y menos porque eso quería decir que sabía lo torpe que yo era.

-No quiero que pienses que soy un acosador- me dijo sonriendo- pero no creí que hablarte en ese momento fuera una buena idea, total, éramos dos completos desconocidos.

-Yo… bueno… no sabia que… recordaras eso. La verdad no se que decir…

-Bella… tu crees en las casualidades?

-Prefiero creer en el destino.

-Yo si creo en la casualidad, pero a lo largo de los años he aprendido que la casualidad no sirve de nada si no intervenimos para cambiar nuestro destino como dices. Tal vez fue casualidad que ese preciso día decidiéramos ir al banco a la misma hora, tal vez fue casualidad que dejaras caer entre tus papeles tus tarjetas de presentación y tal vez fue casualidad que necesitara los servicios de una agencia de publicidad cuando tu trabajas en una…

- Pero si yo no hubiera decidido tomar… bueno… robarte una de tus tarjetas, quizá no estaríamos acá.

Yo lo miraba sin saber que decir. Que quería decirme con todo esto?

- Y porque tomaste esa tarjeta?

El me miró sin comprender, una ráfaga de desilusión cruzo por sus ojos.

- Lo que quiero decir es porque quisiste tomarla? Si me habías visto 10 minutos, nunca nos habíamos visto, quizás nunca mas hubiéramos coincidido…

-Por eso mismo- me interrumpió- Bella, te vi desde que entraste al banco y estuve dándole vueltas a mi cabeza para idear una forma de abordarte y para suerte mía pasaron las cosas como pasaron, pero eso no había sido suficiente, así que debía acercarme de otra manera, de una forma que me permitiera conocerte y que me conocieras, por eso llegué a tu agencia. No sabía porque, pero tenía que hacerlo y no me equivoqué.

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría, no sabía cómo pero había conseguido atraer a aquel hombre tan maravilloso; su increíble atractivo físico solo se veía opacada por la belleza de su alma, de su mente. No podía creerlo…

-Dime que estas pensando- me dijo casi como una súplica luego de un gran momento de silencio.

No pude evitar contener mis lagrimas, las cuales rodaron por mis mejillas. El sonrió con dulzura y me las secó con sus pulgares.

-Que pasa pequeña?- me dijo en un tono tremendamente tierno.

-Es solo que… no me imaginé nunca que me dijeras estas cosas. Yo… estoy tan contenta, Edward. Tenía tanto miedo de ser la única que sintiera esta atracción y te juro que luché para no ilusionarme con la idea de que algún día pudieras fijarte en mi. No se si fue la casualidad o el destino el que nos junto en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo pero agradezco al cielo que así haya sido…

El soltó un suspiro de alivio y me tomó de la mano.

-Y ahora que ya confesé mi crimen, me permitirás seguir viéndote? Y no me digas que no por favor, sino tendré que robarme también las llaves de tu casa.

Ambos reímos.

-Edward, sería una tonta si no quisiera seguir viéndote.

Acercó mi mano a su boca y la besó con tal devoción que tuve que cerrar mis ojos para no dejar escapar mas lágrimas, estaba terriblemente conmovida.

Al final de la cena me llevó a mi apartamento, bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta.

-Te llamaré mañana.- me dijo.

-Pero me has devuelto mi tarjeta.

-No la necesito mas, ese numero lo tengo grabado a fuego en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Me quedé paralizada al ver que se iba acercando lentamente a mí; comprendí sus intenciones y no moví un solo músculo, he estado esperando esto toda mi vida. Cerré los ojos y esperé hasta sentir sobre mis labios la cálida presión de su boca.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y se movían sobre los míos de una manera celestial. Yo respondí a esa caricia con un gemido. El sonrió contra mi boca y me sonrojé.

-Buenas noches… que duermas bien…

-Buenas noches…- No, yo no podía articular mayor cosa, estaba sumida en un éxtasis indescriptible. Poder besarlo era mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, era tocar el cielo, era sumergirme en un mar de ternura y calidez, de pasión contenida.

Tenia la posibilidad de saltar ese abismo, de dejar arrastrar mi alma hasta el, para que me sujetara con grilletes y no me liberara nunca. Había fallado, me estaba enamorando perdidamente de él, pero esta vez... esta vez no tuve miedo de hacerlo.

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**Falta el epílogo.**


	6. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer.**

**Gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia.**

**Epílogo**

-Ya ves? Las historias de amor no tienen porque ser tormentosas o llenas de aventuras. A veces las cosas pasan con la tranquilidad que te permite asimilar todo lo maravilloso que ha sucedido y que va a pasar en tu vida. – mi voz se quedaba suspendida en el aire rodeada de la soledad.

Escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, el chin chin de unas llaves y seguidamente la puerta cerrándose.

-Amor?

Sonreí. Mi corazón palpitaba enérgicamente de alegría solo al escuchar su voz.

Lo sentí acercarse hasta donde yo estaba.

Agachó su cabeza por detrás del respaldo de mi asiento y me besó tiernamente en la frente.

-Que haces aquí afuera?

-Estaba descansando, pero no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

El deslizó sus manos por mi cintura y las dejó reposar encima de mi vientre abultado.

-Y como les ha ido el día de hoy?

-Muy bien. Le estaba contando a tu hija como nos conocimos. Le conté como me acosaste desde el primer día.- le sonreí pícaramente.

El rodeó la silla y se arrodilló frente a mi para darme un beso en los labios y darle muchos besos a mi vientre.

-Y también le contaste como me coqueteaste descaradamente en el banco?

Abrí mi boca con sorpresa.

-Yo no te coqueteaba!!!

-Mmhh, claro que si, estabas moviendo tu cabello así… -decía mientras paseaba su mano teatralmente por su cabello, moviendo la cabeza para un lado y otro.

No pude evitar reirme.

-Así fue como me atrapaste- me dijo sonriendo.

-Así es- le dije al fin, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos- y ahora no te voy a dejar escapar.

-Cuento con ello.- me dijo dándome un beso.

-Tienes hambre? Amor lo siento, no he preparado nada todavía, no creí que fuera tan tarde.

Comencé a levantarme de mi asiento para dirigirme a la cocina. El me tomó de la mano y me atrajo hasta el.

-Quieres que salgamos? La noche esta muy cálida y supongo que estas algo cansada de estar encerrada en casa.

-Esta bien, ahora mismo tengo un millón de antojos.

-Voy por tu abrigo.

Cuando estuvimos listos salimos tomados de la mano. El me miraba con ojos de adoración, yo con ojos de admiración. Nos amábamos profundamente. Me sentí completamente dichosa mientras caminaba tranquilamente junto al hombre que llenó mi vida de amor incondicional, que iluminó mis días entregándome su alma. Y yo hacía cada día lo imposible por hacerlo tan feliz como él me hacia feliz a mí, por merecerme todo el amor, la pasión y la entrega de mi esposo.

**Fin del fin.**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndola. Pero disfrutaría mas con algunos reviews.**


End file.
